total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah
Noah was a camper in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. He later returned as a competitor on Total Drama Sky Adventures as a member of the Daring Dolphins. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen, Izzy and recently Trent, too. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Sky, Jasmine and Jo, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example for this is when he calls Dawn Fluttershy. In Total Drama Enchanted Forest Noah experiences his first romance with Dawn slowly learning from her to be more careful towards the other and generally less maud and indifferent. Jo instead tries to change his lazy attitude but gets no results. Noah is sweetened a lot during this season however do not stops a single minute to be ironic and sarcastic to everyone and everything, sparing not even the friends and the fiancée. In Total Drama Sky Adventures Noah gets through a slow, difficult, treacherous character development as never before, in fact, he claims to get his chance to be finally in the positive spotlight and not simply a background presence. Despite he wishes this, his lazy approach makes it hard to realize if not hypocrital as Noah searches usually ways to dodge the fatigue. By the way thanks to the support of old and new friends found in the Daring Dolphins, he's managing to achieve his personal goal... Contemporary some hidden crush will create all the conditions for love troubles as the season progresses and for the future, too. He also plays the funny role of main pain magnet of the season getting often involved in accidents, gags, humiliations and one-day injures. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Noah arrives in the fourth bus and is placed on the Enchanted Butterflies. His team wins the challenge thanks to Cody , who accidentaly reveals a shortcut to the finish line to them, believing them to be his team. Swampin' Up He just appears diving in the swamp and later being trapped on Max's trap. His team loses the challenge, and he votes off Shawn. Mr. Bones and Me He starts to be a protagonist since this episode, when he teams up with Dawn and Bridgette during the challenge, he tries to mock Bridgette about how most of they teammates were captured, in the night, he flirts with Bridgette, ending the latter's alliance with Dawn. The Lord Of The Stings He decides to not dress as anything in the first challenge, believing the guys who do do such a thing are just freaks whether he's normal. When it comes to the second part, he starts to complain about the paintball challenge, later being eliminated from it, courtesy of Izzy . In the elimination ceremony, Izzy was voted off, and tells to Noah that she reported him to the RMCP, leaving him confused. Dawn of Noah's Ark Early in the morning he's rudely woken up by the loud sound of Brick's alarm clock, and falls down the treehouse along with Max:then they're both told and forced to participate at a training program organized by Jo and Brick, that consider them the weakest members when it comes to physical challenges. During the challenge he doesn't have luck trying to catch a skunk, but he is helped by Dawn to be a friend of them. They start to talk about they're personal lives, becoming more than friends. At the epilogue of the episode he's suddenly kissed by Dawn, and remains speechless. Revenge of the Balloons At the beginning of the episode he talks with Dawn about his friendship with animals. Later in the challenge, he eliminates Dave , who paid back this by eliminating Dawn, convincing her that Noah eliminated her. In the end, he gets voted off, telling Dawn that she needs to win for both of them. Eye of the Fighter He doesn't appear until the elimination ceremony, where Chris announces that he will come back as an intern. Later in the night, Dawn finds him tired after going to wash the bathrooms, he asks if he could walk along with Dawn, and after some silence, they both share a kiss, leaving Brick as witness. Derriere Le Rideau Chris makes him return unexpectedly as a contestant and places him in the same team than before getting eliminated. When he joins his old team and Dawn greets him, he ignores her and acts like a jerk to everyone. Later, while searching for papers, he arrives at a curtain, and when he looks behind it to see what is there, Paintbrush appears, tells him that he/she formed an alliance with Dawn to eliminate everyone and injects him paint, removing him from the challenge. When his team wins again and Dawn tries to approach to him again, he moves away, angered for some reasons. The Egg-Mazing Race Noah goes to the swimming pool of the mansion of the winners early in the morning, and finds Dawn there, who asks him for a swim. He tells her that he forgot his swimsuit at his home, but jumps to the pool with his clothes on and has fun with her. He reveals her that he was so rude to everyone in the last challenge because he read an e-mail of Chris and discovered that he was planning to make a paintbrush join the competition. He mocks Chris while he is explaining the challenge and makes up a plan for his team to arrive to the cave where the eggs are. After Sky attacks Jasmine , he and Dawn are the ones who carry her out and refuse to abandon her. His team wins again, so he isn't up for elimination but, at the night, Brick tells him that he saw him kissing Dawn and that he told Jo , leaving him pretty worried. Dragon Bold Noah is woken up very early on the morning by Dawn that wants to show him the almighty view of the dawn in the wild nature...this event makes their relationship even more solid as Noah regrets his initial skepticism in favour of pure astonishment. During the challenge on one hand Noah gets multiply exploited by the bossy Jo mostly as an human shield and a dragon bait for Hydreigon with the result of being severely times smoked and scorchered,on the other hand he supports Dawn even if she seems having an approach too kind to the problem. When Jasmine and Jo finally manage to climb the tower, he's forced to do the same and then tries to kiss Ella in order to awake her, but she faints as soon as she looks at him for unknown reasons... He's slightly scared when Dawn loses temporary the control after Hydreigon attacked her animal friends but soon after recognizes her temper again. At the end of the episode the Dark Magic Book falls casually on his hands during the ceremony when Max is sent to the stratosphere by the Kick Of Shame. Catch a Cryptid Noah awakes in the morning and goes to talk with Dawn, showing no sign that he has the Dark Magic Book, and showing to everyone that his relationship with Dawn is official. In the challenge, he gets as target a Sasquatch, but he ignores to catch it and spends the most of the time with Dawn. He is saved at the elimination ceremony, because Jasmine won, and chose to eliminate Jo, due to her hatred for her. Black Window Early, before the sun dawns, he and Dawn swim in a lake and kiss again, but then, Jasmine appears and tells them to follow her to the winner's mansion, that has just been demolished. In the challenge, he teams up with Dawn, and later with Sky, who was left alone and decides to team up with them. They both argue with her about something wrong about her, and Noah shows the book, to make her shut up and admit her Dark Magic cheats, but then, she hits him and lefts him unconcious. He awakes after Dawn sends Sky out of the house, but it's later thrown out himself, with Jasmine and Cody, thanks to Sierra. He is safe from elimination, and is chosen by Dawn, along with Ella, to spend some days at a luxurious hotel with her. Later, when the cast takes revenge on Chris, he mocks him, and hugs Dawn after he is thrown away in a plastic bag, by the Kick of Shame. Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Keys of Kindness and Keenness TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Noah joins back to the show with the usual eager approach...(sarcasm, of course)...because of the legal pressures of his lame contract. On the bus he meets soon some old fella, like the best and most dangerous friend ever Izzy, the ex-teammate Trent, and Bridgette, that hits him by accident with her surfboard. First meet after TDEF, first pain. Noah is a little startled, cause he didn't expect to see her again, considering she wasn't a merger of the previous season. Once on the plane, Noah observes like it's a copycat of the original of Total Drama World Tour. the same sucky, scrappy, and flying for miracle , Trent asks him why he says that seeming to don't remember that Noah took already part to a worldwide tour. Noah is considered one of the possible candidates for the leadership of the Daring Dolphins but prefers to leave it to Bridgette, considering her "one of the few sane of the crew". Noah crashlands in the middle of the Shangai market, followed by Trent. The two decide to collaborate to find a decent place where to hide, meet on the way Izzy, and eventually form the first alliance of the season with her. The new E-scope Trio decide to dress on a Chinese dragon costume and dance in the crowd, exploiting the chaos of the New Moon Year celebrations. While Izzy has lot of fun doing this, Noah "enjoys" the company of some pechinese dogs that take morsels of his bottom... Suddenly Paintbrush is thrown against Izzy catching her, she starts doing a dramatic act posing to bleed from the leg, like her life is going to end and say her friend to continue without her...motionless, Noah says it's just paint, then run away from together Trent. However, his runaway is short, because when they arrive at a bar, Noah first refuses and soon after fails to climb the roof, being so crushed by Jo. Back on the plane, Noah confirms the deal with Trent and Izzy. After Scott is ousted without a parachute, Noah replies to the complaint of Trent about the lack of safety in this system: "You have really high hopes for this season, right?". One, Two, Three, Fort First time but not first at all if we consider TDWT he's in the Economy Class, Noah spends the time talking with his friends Trent and Izzy, to whom he reveals to have his part of responsibility about the breakout of Owen and Izzy. Sucked out by the stream, Noah has an unfortunate land in the icy Lake Saimaa, and the cold clime makes him turn into an icicle! Also Izzy jumps on him as a floating platform. Noah asks to her and the others to help him, and even threatens Chris to sue him if this will cause hypothermia but the host replies not impressed by the menace because he's not Courtney, making Noah feel really annoyed and realizes how much he's underestimated overall. When Cody mocks him about his chilly condition, he avenges giving Sierra the advise to warm Cody with a kiss. As he's finally freed from the iceberg, Noah exploits the situation and kindness of his teammates to skive-off the whole challenge sit and watch. He's involved against his will later on the end of the snowball battle, being used by accident to create the giant snowball that the Daring Dolphins rolls over the opponent castle. The impact knocks him down also than the castle. Back on the plane, Noah is assisted by the other New E-scope members, and votes out Anne Maria together them. Noah is genuinely astonished when Izzy brings him a cup of chocolate for his cold, and despite she put red hot pepper into it he appreciates her gentleness. Radical Pyramidal This episode seals Noah as the official pain-magnet of the season since he's used like a chair, crash lands onto a camel and falls in a mortal trap twice. But let's go in order. Izzy randomly sits on his head like he's a chair, Noah poses to be it doing sarcastic propaganda about how comfortable and full of functions seat he is, especially for his reclinable back: all she has to do is push the button! Izzy pokes one of his eye in result. Noah thinks that it's time that she learns what sarcasm is once for all, so he gives her a lesson about providing also for an example that she misunderstands granting literally the request of Noah to be tossed outside the plane to get some fresh air! In the chain of the events Izzy, Trent, Bridgette, and the other Daring Dolphins follows jumping in the void after him, he smashes against a camel and is squelched by Izzy that lands exactly on his groins (and not only). In addition, the animal stomps him for revenge soon after. Lesson learned: last time he tries to teach Izzy something. Noah enters first in the pyramid getting instantly wounded by a trap but lies to Izzy saying the way is safe just to get his little revenge... Despite he could give a massive contribute to the solution of the SCRABBLE rounds of enigmas, Noah is almost silent and limits to follow his group. In the single occasion he offers a solution to a hieroglyph, he fails and succeeds at contemporary with other two opponents opening a secret path for the hidden floor of the pyramid at the cost to be expelled from the place. After he's eliminated he's not seen until the three survived Daring Dolphins get at the exit of the pyramid carrying the treasure. Trent tells Noah that the merit of the victory goes mostly to Izzy much for the astonishment of the Schemer. Noah asks also where Izzy picked the gold n' ancient stuff from, and discovering she took these directly in the coffin of Tutankhamon, scolds her for the curse and runs away screaming in panic as the pyramid starts to shake. The friendship of the two seems still solid after all these misfortunes, because when Bridgette and Trent hug each others and Izzy gets fun of them, Noah backs her up and gives another lesson of sarcasm. Farce West Noah gets finally the spotlight in this episode (as Fan says, together Gwen). The scene opens on him, he's having relax in the class of the winners, chilling out with the friends. He talks with Trent about his relationship with Dawn, to be honest Noah is new to this kind of situations and doesn't know how to handle a love story well, he barely knows that they have a romance but what it is exactly? Noah is a Know it all but his knowledge about love is poor, therefore he asks Trent some tips. However, despite the availability, the answers given by Trent make him even more confused: the guitarist says that in a relationship the guy should always let the remote control to the girl , but Dawn seems way too shy for this role... By the way Noah is forced to cut the discussion and solves another problem with Izzy. All of sudden she poses to be a serpent and attempts to choke the Songbird, then he takes advantage of his indian origins to hypnotize Izzy the Kobra and puts her to the catch of some Z's. Still frustrated for the treatment received in Finland, Noah gets angry against Chris after another painful land: he has enough of being ignored and underestimated just because his name isn't Courtney! This frustration increases the will of respect and redemption he's looking for, so Noah OFFERS for the role of the sheriff after having proved to have an excellent aim by shooting at Ella to shut her sound hole. Proud to be at the head of the team for once, Noah has the plan to hide the gold ores in an unsuspicious spot: the saloon piano. During the preparation of the town he jokes about the newborn "friendship" of Bridgette and Trent referring to them as Trentgette apparently for laziness, getting mocked about his solid rooted "friendship" with Izzy being called Nizzy in return by them. Noah sends all the Dolphins at the doors of the city, remaining alone in the office. Here Noah can't resist to his usual vice to skive-off and, in fact, he exploits the occasion to get a nap. A little later he's woken up by the voice of Mike and finds in front himself the bandit Gwen (that exactly like him he's searching for a success) impatient for the duel. Thanks to his dodging-lasers ability Noah is able to avoid the bullets and neutralizes the opponent shooting to a barrel of molasses and a pillow behind her. Not time to cheer that he's stomped soon after by Dakotazoid, then run over by Jo with the piano. This ruins his plan to be the contestant of the day. On the plane Noah can't enjoy the second victory without be envious of Trent, who was the last man standing, thankfully the other gets aware of this and consoles him, making Noah to realize that the life of an underdog has its bright side, afterall. Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park Noah slept in the company of the snake of Izzy that drags him in the vent as soon as they wake up. In this occasion he casually finds the Dark Magic Book copycat and give it a look just to don't think at the serpent choking him... it's unknown what happens next to the manufact. Noah does again a very painful land after Chris opens the usual trapdoor. He takes the leadership of the challenge, doing the project and then coordinating the building of the rollercoaster, that he settles underground in the sewers in order to assure the worst fear of a Turtle in particular and scare also two claustrophobians of the rival teams. He goes well until the usual vice, laziness, makes him to act superficially and exploit his position to just give orders and let others do all the dirty work, this brings to a confront with Trent that would like to see him more participant and helpful, but the reply is "Nothing? I'm the BRAIN, the one who leads the project" and explains that he was given by nature only a wide brain but no strength. Karma bites him soon after: he falls in the sewers and none rescues him this time. When he manages to get from there, he's forced to ride on the Treacherous Turtrainful, the insane coaster ideated by the rivalries. Noah recurs to his stoicism to resist to many hurdles during the course, most notably the urine balloons and doesn't quit when Izzy throws on him, but eventually faints before the end. Scene cuts directly to the Barf Bag ceremony where Noah is carried still lifeless by Izzy and he's safe from the team switch punishment. Draculean's Keystle "Another wonderful day shines on the Class of Losers", with these words Noah wakes up his teammates. He's still disappointed for the insuccess of the last challenge and he's also worried for the growing relationship between Bridgette and Trent. Despite the guitarist reassures him that he will keep friendships in first place, Noah wonders who to vote if they lose, since Izzy is his best historic friend, Trent is his newest one, and Bridgette is a good girl overall (and a former girlfriend). Noah does an hurtful land on the marble stairs that bring to the Castle of Bran, the location of the day. The challenge this time requires the use of brain cells, Noah reads the riddle and deducts the solution to be the fireplace, but it isn't. Also, Noah has to constantly remind Bridgette they don't have to find a key but the keyhole where to insert it and Izzy is nowhere probably preparing a scary joke of hers, like dressing as a vampire. About the vampire, he thinks that the fact they're in the famous castle of Dracula (by folks) it's just another clue that it's all a simulation organized by Chris to scare them, typical. However, his words don't calm her. He feels the first chills when screams echoe in the mansion, but still refuses to believe to the existence of the vampire...until Bridgette makes him aware of a vampire Izzy behind him! Here dies his skepticism. Noah lets out an high pitched scream and runs with Bridgette away. She would like to save Trent, too, but it's too late for him and Noah suggests to resign at his loss. They finds refuge in the library of the castle, where they discover a secret elevator just before Izzy enters in the room. Pursued by the vampires, Noah with the help of Bridgette is able to reach the ceiling where the passage is hidden, inserts the key, and escapes: they did it! Back on the plane, Noah expresses his joy for the first victory earned for his contribute and goes to sleep exhausted. The Rattrap Noah enjoys the first victory provided by him to his team relaxing in the hot tub, pity you can't relax having Izzy around biting you like a shark. He informs Trent that he heard Bridgette sighing all the night and expresses his nostalgia for Owen: afterall, he's missing that funny atmosphere the farting machine brings..oh, no, why he said that? Izzy hears him and immediately gets with one of her random insanities, puts Noah on the food serving tray and leads the Dolphins to the invasion of Chris's private pool! Noah is very worried that if Chris discovers them, he will kill them all, or worst, make them his INTERNS. With an ingenious time, Chris happens to be already in the tub, gets angry and forces Noah and Izzy to wear a ridiculous hat that resembles an unicorn, first Noah glares but actually realizes that the other two received a worse punishment to dress on a I Love Chris Mc Lean T-Shirt. Anyway, the hat gives Noah more problems once they land at London: not only he's asked by Paintbrush why he wears that but also has to convince Izzy that he's not a unicorn pony you can have a ride on. They joke together getting fun of Chris and high-fiving each others when he makes a bad pun on his name and Agatha Christie, too. When Izzy makes a sarcastic remark, Noah feels oddly proud of her but the magic moment ends soon as she tackles him randomly. Then offers to carry him and Noah accepts, why not? Chris is suddenly found dead (again) and Noah takes the unique occasion (careless if that is the true Chris or a sockpuppet of him) to kick him in return of all the humiliations received by him, especially during his period as an intern. About the challenge, Noah has the idea to hypnotize Izzy and make her believe to be a cat, Kittizzy, and orders her to catch the mices: the trick works so good that Noah wonders if he should let her in this fashion forever, until she exchanges him as a rat and starts chasing him. Noah manages to change her mind by assuming to be an unicorn, not a mouse, whining like an horse at the cost of his dignity. In the meanwhile, he gets suspicious of Gwen when the killer picks another ex-Inanimate Insanity contestant, the third in a row, as his/her victim. Noah also sarcastically wonders if he will get now killed for his insolence. Big coincidence: this happens soon after! He's no more seen until the end of the challenge, but he followed all the vicissitudes from the plane and wasn't happy of Izzy's jolly reaction to his death for sure. By the way, he celebrates the new victory of his team with her and the others and can finally take off the unicorn hat. The Maine Course Noah and Trent have a talk about Bridgette and Izzy. Noticing that he's getting more and more in love for Bridgette as the voyage progresses, Noah reveals to have had a similar kind of crush for Izzy in the past but he went over it long time ago and now that he's officially taken nothing will make him change idea and switch his love back for Izzy: same should do Trent with Bridgette since she's already engaged with Geoff. Izzy suddenly appears behind him for a moment asking if he really ever liked her, Noah replies yes but as a friend only causing her to hide in the vent much for his regret. Before he's able to explain everything the plane has an extreme turbulence and crashlands on a beach. Noah gets worried when Geoff is called to be one of the judges for the culinary contest thinking this will make his friends jumpy and distracted, and the gaffe he makes complicates the situation even more. He's called apart and scolded by Trent for this blunder. Noah doesn't give a proper answer and prefers to focus on the challenge together Izzy, also because he feels the need to talk with her at the occasion. The two decide to prepare a cake organizing their respective equal roles in this way: Noah reads the recipe, Izzy cooks and does the rest. He has to keep a constant eye on her to avoid she put improper ingredients. Like poison... After a bit of work Noah genuinely congratulates with her for having not yet made the kitchen to explode. Last famous words. Having noticed the weird ingredients used by her in late with the result the first cake has blown up, Noah assumes to have the fault saving Izzy from the blame and helps her do another sweet within the end of the time accepting even the quirkiest indications given by her. The Dolphins manage to serve a complete menu with dessert, yet both Noah and Trent already know their chances of victory are minimal ,in addition the cake reproduces Noah and Izzy kissing that's not only out of theme but also very harassing for him. As predicted the votes given by Geoff are very low and rigged to influence the total score (even lower than expected because of Noah's awkward attempt to convince Geoff to stop be jealous of Trent and Bridgette) and the Dolphins are last classified. By the way, they're all saved from nomination because Chris disqualifies Dakotazoid for all the destruction and chaos she caused. I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Glad his team dodged the Barf Bag Ceremony again, Noah hopes to get some break in this episode, but it's utterly the opposite. After another hilarious (for who watches) land featuring Izzy and a itame-san (Japanese cook) in a sushi conveyor belt bar, he's catapulted in the kooky and illogic dimension of the local reality show: "I'm Alive after a Japanese Game Show". Noah is second to go for the Dolphins, getting assigned to the Laser Dodge-Riceballs part of the relay. He conquers soon the spotlight in front of the Japanese audience: after a fair beginning where his dance skills shine he becomes the main target of the ridicule as Brick throws a jellyfish on his face and the lasers hit him everywhere most of all in the forbidden zone. The public and the host are totally excited and amused, so Noah gets even more ridiculized in the typical fashion of the Japanese show turning into the main entertainment of the day! At the end of this humiliation Noah reaches the baton pass point literally crawling... however this isn't the end of his tasks. He cheers on Trent and Izzy until the challenge finishes, and a last one is settled on by Chris: it's a special deathstroke tiebreaker DOLPHIN VS TURTLE where the loser of it will get automatically ousted. He's startled when Trent purposes his name claiming this is finally the occasion to become the one man band he's trying to by the beginning of the season, Noah has not taken in consideration a similar risk when he had done this promise and tries to sneak off, but ultimately agrees with a bit of resignation. But an unexpected luck occurs in his favor: Jo takes his place challenging Jasmine to end the intestinal war of the Treacherous Turtles. Noah is only relieved to hear this but he's forced to stay until the showdown isn't over, throwing objects against Jasmine with not much success. From Russia with Lurk Noah is less talkative than his usual this morning, he's still sored for the events of the japanese tiebreaker and harbours a grudge to one of his teammates in particular because he put him forward to certain death in a physical challenge against Jasmine. Noah isn't looking for yet another "death in limelight", instead wants to get major spotlight with graduation and the right timing. He says this to Trent and Izzy who try to support him in this period of unconfidence. Noah gains back his sarcastic verve soon after the plane has landed. He jokes saying that russian people must be deaf if they bought the CDs of Chris's boy band. Unexpectedly (for himself, first of all) he offers to dive in the frozen lake with Izzy "Ivan Braginsky" version but he also complaints that Bridgette, who is made for water challenges, declined with a pathetic excuse. Noah gets soon sicked of her new alter ego with russian accent and antics, and frustrated by the fact he has to count on none else. Underwater, Noah steals Lightbulb and he's almost attacked by a shark (randomly put by Chris), and he's so frustrated at Ivan/Izzy that he slips tounge and gives a total wrong password for the first satellite found that blows up on their faces. Noah surrenders...then changes idea and tries again, this time recurring to his hacking skills which allow him to decrypt the password and gets the remote control of the second satellite making it to reach the surface with just a click. He and Izzy are also called in charge for the second challenge where they have to make their own secret code. Before they can finish the Sneaky Swordfishes decipher succesfully the secret code of the Treacherous Turtles and the Daring Dolphins have to consolate with another second place. Moose Ado About Nothing In Losers Class Noah is woken up by the trumpet march of Brick's alarm clock like in Total Drama Enchanted Forest. Great, the new arrival has already left a mark in his heart... To add more salt the new teammate purposes a training session in the Jo-ck way for all the Dolphins. Noah breaks the wall underlining the losing streak of his previous team compared to the streak of the Dolphins. Noah attempts to sleep again but Chris burst out of his nightmare into reality and puts Noah under unnecessary and unwanted spotlight. In fact, Chris teases Noah to reveal which of the several girls he showed feelings for he loves: Bridgette, Izzy, Dawn or Emma? Noah hesitates and takes time in the hope to annoy Chris enough to make him give up, and when he's finally about to speak it out the doors of the plane have already been opened for another dive in the sky. Noah takes his payback on Chris addressing him with the nickname "Chrisshole" for the rest of the episode just to tease and annoy him to hell. Yet it costs lot of disadvantages for the team but Noah is plein aware of this and doesn't care to get the risk. Afterall, it will be someone else to suffer the backlash of the consequences. Of course his sassiness gets on the nerves or manies, mostly his fellow teammate Bridgette, a conflict that gets worse and worst during the progression of the episode. Noah conducts the sled at the beginning, then let the lead to the (should) more expert Ivan Braginsky that is replaced by Trent in the dog role. Noah admits in the Confessional that this is a little payback for the previous episode where Trent was more occupied raising money for his debt than help the team... Then Noah stays in the background until the next challenge where he gains back his sharp toungue. When Brick offers to catch the male moose being manly dominant Noah istantly laughs saying that he was never even able to be dominant on a girl and now pretends to be on a territorial male moose. Noah calls Bridgette to duty again like he has tried in the last episode and when she declines the invitation AGAIN he can't hold his thought anymore: "Ok, so you're a surfist but can't swim in cold waters and you talks with animals but only if they are related to water. Useful." He says with pitched sarcasm. To which Bridgette retails back once for all but eventually agrees to catch a moose herself. She succeeds at the end but her effort is rendered useless because Izzy has already provided for the right moose and so for a quick victory for all. He underlines the fact in front of Bridgette with a smirk that then unleashes the moose against him! Grand Trent Auto The alarm clock of Brick destroys the peace and quiet of another morning. However, Noah has already woken up (or he didn't sleep at all) with a 100% original souvenir from Alaska stuck inside his body. Perfect for Brick's collection. The soldier offers to become the personal trainer of the Dolphins but soon this causes the burst of an argument, the ultimate argument between Noah and Bridgette. Brick says that they need to participate to an intensive training session, and Bridgette sees the occasion to insinuate that "somebody" should do that more than anyone else. She also calls Noah a womanizer in regard of his several uncertain situations with several girls. Noah reminds her that she kissed Alejandro and the famous north pole in exchange. Despite Trent's efforts they continue to argue until Bridgette manages to shut his mouth with a cold truth. Leaving him in rummages. Chris has an unpleasant surprise for all: a new contestant called MERGE! Merge time means always bad news for Noah given his past rankings... the first is that he and Bridgette are paired together for the entire episode. Noah soon understands that if he wants to do not screw a season again, he has to be collaborative and nice to Bridgette and whoever is worthy for him, so he apologises for his early behavior and she does the same in return. Now that the axe of war is buried and they confronted their relative stories and troubles, Noah can work better with Bridgette: Noah directs to the parking lot of a casinò and lets the choice of the car to the mate. Unbekwnown to both, she picks the spider owned by Chef Hatchet. They will realize this mistake in minutes... Noah hacks the GPS system of the car to neutralize the alarm but misses the keys. He makes a strange deal with Bridgette: given their relative multiple relationships, if the owner is female Noah will attract her to get those keys, if the owner is male it will be Bridgette to do this. When the identity of the owner is finally revealed, Noah leaves the scene all to Bridgette that knocks out Chef at the end. Noah has only to drive the car to the paint boxes for the tuning. He thinks that Bridgette is used to paint surf boards and that this shouldn't be different from painting and decorating a spider, so she should do it all alone. Frantically Noah recurs to his old strategy of sit and watch and let others do the job, at the beginning, but then remembers that the keyword is MERGE and he can't expose his laziness in this way anymore. Noah gets busy offering to help her during the tuning, in particular he occupies of the appliance of the stickers on the tires. Surprisingly they are the first to finish and receive the suitcase of extra immunity full of drama moneys and more important the immunity for both and a special one to use whenever they want. However, there's no time to celebrate that the happiness of the advantage is ruined by the discover of the script NIDGETTE that causes the perplextion of many and Trent most of all. The same Noah is harassed. Also, Chef has reached them determined to get his revenge! Noah and his partner escape along the Grand Canyon Highway pursued by him on a military helicopter, by the cops on policecars and by the other pairs at the end. In this madness Noah remembers his training with Izzy for the "Apocalypse of Shoes" and the hours spent playing shooting videogames, dodges the obstacles and gets with an effective strategy: slow down to camouflage in the traffic. The strategy allows Noah to drive with no seekers behind for the rest of the challenge until the final sprint that gives them the victory. By the way a big victory implies a big responsibility. Now that they have won the suitcase, Noah will have to deal always with Bridgette and decide together before use it. Finding Dawn... Noah doesn't know but this is going to be the most pitched day of his laidback life. Galvanized by the merge, Noah has already planned the strategy to reach the final five that is keep the Dolphins together for a big alliance. But this plan has some flaws: the presence of Brick, the paranoid of Trent, the controversial friendship with Bridgette and the Nidgette misunderstanding. The latter is the first topic of the day, he has a serious talk with Trent about that only wastes time and trust between the friends. The second problem is the idea of Brick: a sort of mission impossible in the suite of Chris. Noah foresees immediately the stupidity of this idea but has to pose to enjoy it to keep his positive facade. But when his teammates go too far starting to take their own little revenges on a sleepy Chris, Noah decides to retire and quickly turns back to the Losers Class. Right in time and even fortuitous as Chris wakes up and punish everyone giving a complete free immunity to Noah and the only other two contestants that did not take part to the big mission of Brick. Noah couldn't be more happy but almost faints when Bridgette suggests to check the security cameras and indirectly threatens Noah to tell him out if he won't let her use the extra immunity. But another bigger problem is getting on his way...and it has the name of Dawn. In fact, Chris says that Dawn is here for her own reasons but he made her part of the challenge: anybody who finds and brings her to the surface, wins an immunity without further challenges. Noah convinces his allies to help him in the research because he has a personal interest in finding Dawn meanwhile at least one of them gains the immunity of safety in the process. Noah is quite confident that the research won't take too much because of the special bond created with Dawn after Total Drama Enchanted Forest. Noah leads the trio to the Great Coral Reef that is a very important spot for the enviromental causes and logically they should find Dawn here, but when Trent finds her she swims in the darkness of the abyss like she wants to avoid him. Noah is astounded. What's going on with Dawn? After lot of underwater misadventures that even implied an important "talk" with a whale shark in a parody of a famous animated movie much for his shock and unbelief, Noah finds again Dawn and has the answer to all the doubts. Dawn asks if Noah loves more her or Izzy or Emma, to which Noah gravely replies that what he felt for Emma, an istantaneous intense link, has never happened with any other girl before, neither with Dawn. Noah had to reflect a lot on his feelings for Dawn, something that he didn't for the first time he saw Emma. Because of this, it's better for Dawn to break with him, and she does failing to hide her sorrow. Noah feels guilty but kind of relieved. The time will heal the wound, maybe. Before the Ceremony begins Noah discuss with Bridgette and convinces her that is not convenient to cash in the immunity suitcase too early, and organizes her blindside with Izzy and Test Tube. With the 4th vote provided by Topher she is eliminated. Noah says this was a necessary sacrifice if he wants to get a safe position in the merge: in this way he's the only owner and disposes alone of the suitcase. Dawn was actually right:'' this journey has changed him for the best but also for the worst.'' Deleted Episodes The Maledition of the Black Pearl Noah harbours a grudge towards his teammates feeling like having been used as a lamb token by them. In return of which he calls "his sacrifice" Noah says that he won't do anything in this episode but relax and nap. Soon after Brick's alarm clock wakes him up from his deserved rest right in time they're all sent in the skyfall again. (After another painful land) Noah listen to the challenge staying quiet most of the time, then follows Izzy during the treasure hunt and when the two realize they got lost, Noah is just happy to have some spare time to skive-off on the tropical beach. During the battleship Noah does a good teamwork with Izzy, the two cooperate that well he can excuse her the usual crazy antics and attitude for devastation. They're also the most in charge for the cannon showing to have an appreciable aim at it. However, Noah has constantly to shift from the cannon station to Izzy in order to tame her chaotic behavior that it's annoying the others a bit too much. Then he can celebrate the victory together them all when the ship of the Sneaky Swordfishes finally sinks. The Last Luau in Tahiti What starts off apparently as an average day turns into Noah's major nightmare in this pitched episode for our sarcastic hero. Noah thinks Izzy went too far last time with her craziness and so Trent and Bridgette will do an unique vote against her if they'll lose being now a pair. But of course she doesn't listen a single word and returns to annoy Bridgette breaking her headphones. Noah calms the surfist by lending her a thing that Izzy hopefully will never destroy, a book, realizing too late it's his secret diary that Izzy immediately steals and reads in the microphone of the cockpit much for his huge embarrassment. Flapping pages Izzy tells out all his hidden secrets like the existence of his favorite Love Bear plushie and most important his secret crush for her! Angry and frustrated that his privacy was violated, Noah storms off at her and locks inside the Confessional to blame himself, worried about his relationship with Dawn since now. He's indifferent now to everything else, to the point he willingly jumps out of the plane with the intention to get injured as habit, and for once this doesn't happen. As if this isn't enough, during the break after the first challenge Izzy carries the Love Bear with herself and this fizzles and explodes cause of the water right in front of him. Their friendship seems over. Noah refuses to talk with Izzy by now preferring to focus on the second challenge but the indications he give to build a sand castle that resembles the Coliseum instead make it resemble Izzy's face... because his subconscious can't stop think about her! In this way he sends the team to the nomination getting terribly backlashed from Bridgette but this doesn't matter as much as a broken solid friendship. Then the unexpected happens: Izzy returns him his plushie like new in sign of sorry. Noah is genuinely moved by her action, he sees her really careful for the first time, and accepts her apologize hugging her. Their friendship is joyfully reconfirmed. Noah votes out Bridgette cause of her rudeness and lack of empathy eventually forgiving her when she's about to be eliminated. No grudges. Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= That start.png|Noah jokes with Bridgette, while Dawn spies. Noah_on_skatoony.png|He refuses to dress up a costume for the talent show. Treehouse_gag.png|"Forgot I was on a treehouse...."-Noah Enchanted_Forest_Nawn.png|Dawn and Noah searching for animals. dave and cody out.png|Noah eliminates Cody and Dave. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Dawn and Noah kissing in front of Brick! Noah_shy_at_Dawn.jpg|Noah feels uneasy with Dawn in Derriere le Rideau. File:Nawn_egg_mazing_race.png|Noah and Dawn have fun at the swimming pool. Noah_Toxic_Brawl.png|Noah leads his team to the victory in Egg-Mazing Race. Bricknoah.png|Brick tells Noah that he witnessed his kiss with Dawn, and told this to Jo. Nawn_dawn_watch.png|Dawn invites Noah to watch the dawn of the sun. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|Noah is scared of Hydreigon. team up.png|Noah in the haunted house with Sky and Dawn. Big end.png|Noah is eliminated from the challenge thanks to Sierra. DawnvsSkyGreekRomanfight.png|Dawn saves Noah from Dark Sky. Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Noah trips into an hurdle. Rainbow dash noah wins.png|Noah wins the challenge. Kick of noah.png|Noah gets eliminated again. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Dolphins_argur.png|Noah and his new teammates of the Daring Dolphins discuss about the leadership. Cast_fall.png|"It's always the same routine"- Noah Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|Izzy convinces him and Trent to dress on a chinese dragon costume. Izzydragondeth.png|Noah is not impressed by this dramatic Death... Shanghai_Pursuit.png|Trent and Noah are the last Dolphins remained to escape from the taggers. Noah_frozen_helsinki.png|Noah gets frozen after a land in the freezing waters of the lake of Helsinki. Dolphins_first_ceremony.png|Noah at the first ceremony of the barf bag for the Dolphins. Nizzy_sarcasm_1.png|Noah tries to teach Izzy what is the sarcasm... Nizzy_sarcasm_2.png|...he makes an example of it to check if she did understand saying that he would wish some fresh air soooo much.. Nizzy_sarcasm_3.png|...but obviously she takes him LITERALLY... Nizzy_sarcasm_4.png|"Perfect, she understood everything." New_Escope_Crashland.png|Lesson finished for today. Bigez_Noah_Rankings.png|"Perfect, why I didn't simply shut up?" - Noah, after having activated a trapdoor. Hypnoahtizzy.png|Hypnoahsis! Indians_vs_cowboys.png|Noah stays at the Sheriff Shack. Dolphins_second_ceremony.jpg|Noah falls asleep at the Barf Bag Ceremony after a day of...misadventures. Rollercoaster.png|Noah takes a ride on the rollercoaster of the Treacherous Turtles. Vampirizzy_alfa.png|Noah tells Bridgette there's nothing to be afraid of since vampires are just folks... Vampirizzy.png|...but changes idea when Vampirizzy almost bites him! Elevatorescape.jpg|Noah and Bridgette find an elevator that brings them to the library while escaping from the other two that got vampirized. Nidgette_escape.png|Noah and Bridgette finally finds the secret passage in the library and escape out of the mansion. Roofscene.jpg|They're finally safe on the roof. Dolphins_Busted.png|Noah and the other Daring Dolphins are busted in Chris's hot tub, and so punished. Unoahcorn.png|Izzy rides the Unoahcorn. Rattrap_scene.png|Noah slightly accuses Gwen to be the killer. Noah_mousetrap.png|Noah is the first human victim of the Mousetrap Killer. Noah_Izzy_cook.png|Noah and Izzy organize for the cooking challenge: he reads the recipe, she does the rest. Explosive_Cake.png|He regrets the idea soon after... Second_Cake.png|...but eventually they manage to do a dessert. First_Pass_Baton.jpg|Noah reads while waiting for the baton. Noah_dodge_laser_rice_balls.jpg|Noah's dodging-lasers ability comes in handy in this challenge. Noah_Alien_Jellyfish.jpg|But Brick blinds him with a sort of jellyfish... Noah_Riceballed.jpg|...and gets hit in the crotch by a laser double rice ball. Noah_majide.jpg|Being immediately ridiculized by the producers of the show. Chris_Japanese_Audience.jpg|Much for the entertainment of Chris and the audience in the studios. Noah_vs_Jaz.jpg|"Are you going somewhere, Noah?" Nidgette_GTA.png|Noah and Bridgette escape from the fury of Chef Hatchet. Nidgette_suitcase.png|Noah and Bridgette keep and win the suitcase full of drama money but also of an extra immunity. Category:Males Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Characters Category:Daring Dolphins Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Protagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Returnee Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:King Flurry Category:Season 1 Category:Fictional Staff